Virtually all multimedia content is distributed in a digital format through a variety of online services. For example, consumers purchase or even rent, music and movie from services like iTunes® online store, in a form suitable for storing and playing on their compatible electronic devices. In doing so, consumers often use their personal computer as a primary vehicle for obtaining, storing, and accessing multimedia content. Mobile electronic devices have vastly improved their functionality and storage capacity, and they also serve as a personal mobile media library for some individuals. For example, mobile devices such as the current generation iPod Touch®, iPhone® and iPad®—collectively referred hereinafter as “iOS” devices—produced by Apple Computer, Inc., can hold more than 14,000 music files in their internal storage.
Having a central repository of digitized multimedia content in a single device is a convenient way of managing one's multimedia collection in an organized fashion. When it comes to the quality of playback, however, a full-scale dedicated audio-video (AV) device like a home theatre system often outperforms the playback quality of typical computers or portable media players. To experience the modern multimedia content in higher definition and fidelity, a way to link the media source and the media player was needed.
With most, if not all media content being in a digital format, it has become common for consumer electronics to provide an interface for transferring media content from one device to another. A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is one example of the interface, which is commonly found in many consumer electronic devices these days. A user can play a movie or music file stored in a USB Mass Storage Device (MSD) by simply plugging in the MSD into the USB port of media entertainment devices, such as a television, Blu-ray player, or AV receiver. Devices that have physical interfaces like the USB port or flash memory card slot are often pre-loaded with an intrinsic software interface driver, which enables the device to retrieve content from the USB MSD or memory card.
Although delivering media content by using the removable storage device has worked well, the method has a number of drawbacks. Because the user is essentially making a copy of the media content (e.g., music/movie file), not only does the method defeat the original purpose of having a centralized media repository, but it also creates various copyright and digital rights management (DRM) huddles. Further, the sizes of media files have grown significantly in recent years due to the higher quality of media content. Often considerable time is required to transfer media files by using the removable storage device. These drawbacks have prompted a strong desire among consumers to utilize their home networks to store and directly stream media content, integrate TVs as the “hub” from which to access data and entertainment, use mobile devices to access or transport media and more.
In such a networked environment, a device storing the user's media library can stream multimedia content to devices for playing or rendering the media content by using a set of networking protocols. One example of such media streaming oriented networking protocol is the Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), which is designed for use in entertainment and communications systems to control streaming media servers. The devices operate in a server-client manner, and the protocol is used for establishing and controlling media sessions between end points. The device providing the media content acts as a media server and the device receiving the media content acts as a media client, and there may be multiple media servers and multiple media clients. The protocol also handles the communication control commands between the devices. For example, client of a media server can issue media playback commands, such as play and pause, to facilitate real-time control of playback of media files from the server.
To provide greater interoperability between various consumer electronic devices in the market, a group of organizations called Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) has created a set of industry standards and device classifications. For purposes of clear explanation, the same device classifications and terms defined by DLNA are used throughout the present disclosure. Devices that store media contents and make it available to other networked devices are classified as Digital Media Server (DMS). Examples of DMS include a personal computer (PC), network attached storage (NAS) device, as well as networked portable media players like the iPod®. Devices that render the multimedia content “pushed” from a DMS are classified as Media Renderer (DMR). Examples of DMR include TVs, home theatre systems, and remote speakers. Digital Media Players (DMP) are devices that can play media content “pulled” from a DMS. The main distinction between the DMR and DMP is how the media content are delivered to the device. It is generally easier to stream media content to DMR devices because DMR devices can be externally controlled by a Digital Media Controller (DMC), which can find media content on the DMS and “push” the media content to DMR. It should be noted that some devices can fall into multiple classifications. For example, an iPod® may function as a DMS (e.g., stores media content and streams to other devices), as a DMP (e.g., retrieves a file and play), as well as a DMC (controls streaming from and to other devices).
Some companies came up with their own proprietary media streaming protocols. For example, the “AirPlay” developed by Apple Computer, uses a collection of proprietary networking protocols suited for streaming various types of media content from any iOS devices (e.g., devices with iOS operating system) or computers running iTunes® software to compatible entertainment devices on the network. Particularly with music, immense popularity of portable media players, such as iPod® or iPhone® produced by Apple Computer, has created a new market for AirPlay enabled speakers and other accessories.
Wireless media streaming is a joy to use when it works. In a perfect world a user can simply connect all his devices to his Wi-Fi network and share media content between them. In reality, however, there are often a number of hurdles to overcome. For example, both DLNA certified devices and AirPlay enabled devices have the features built-in to the devices, and there aren't any universal DLNA or AirPlay adaptors available. This means that if a user's mobile phone or MP3 player isn't DLNA certified or AirPlay enabled, it simply can't be used for streaming media to other devices on the network. Similarly, even if the user's stereo system is connected in the network, it won't be able to receive media content from other devices unless the device is installed with the compatible software to communicate with other devices. In other words, consumers are often forced to replace his non-DLNA certified or non-AirPlay compatible devices if he wants to take the full advantage of either one of the media streaming solutions.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for improving interoperability between the devices to share media content over the consumer's existing network.